


I Need U

by Windfall13



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Murder, Orignal Character Death, Phone Calls, Voice Mails, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfall13/pseuds/Windfall13
Summary: LangstyTeen: Can you write one where Lance comes home one day and finds his sister being abused verbally and/or physically (which happens a lot) and Lance doesn't think and kills his dad. He calls the other paladins, but they don't pick up and he doesn't know what to do. Also, the paladins were doing something with all of them together and one of them saw that they got a voicemail from Lance. They put it on speaker and it shows Lance freaking out over what he did. You can decide what happens from there.





	I Need U

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LangstyTeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LangstyTeen/gifts).



**Lance Mcclain: 4 New Messages**

 

**_(Sent 4:56 pm)Message #1:_ ** _ “Okay guys, I’m coming over soon. Don’t start without me cause I’m the one with food. Soooo don’t start without me or you guys get no food. See you guys!”  _

**End Message**

 

**_(Sent 5:06 pm)Message #2:_ ** _ “Sorry guys. Something’s come up and I might be late. My sister needs me for something. I promise I’ll be there soon guys. Later.” _

**End Message**

 

**_(Sent 5:17 pm)Message #3:_ ** _ “Okay so my dad’s being weird cause I never heard him raise his voice before so I’m gonna go talk to him.(sigh)I’ll still be going, just give me a few moments. Bye!” _

**End Message**

 

**_(Sent 5:46)Message #4:_ ** _ “Oh dear god I really fucked up.” _

 

_ “Lance, why did you do that?!” _

 

_ “Shut up! Guys, I really really messed up.” _

 

_ “Oh dear god, he’s dead!” _

 

_ “Mio dios, please help me. I don’t wanna go to jail!” _

 

_ “Papa!” _

 

_ “I just...I just did what I thought was right! Papa was yelling at Veronica and he raised a hand...I was just trying to protect my sister!” _

 

_ “Oh god, Lance, what are we going to do?!” _

 

_ “I don’t know yet, Veronica, shut up! Guys, I need help. I’m...I’m a murderer…” _

**End Message**

 

The group had just gotten down watching Lance’s favorite movie, and were almost half done eating Lance’s favorite: Garlic knots. They wanted to surprise Lance by making it his night. But now…

 

“He could be pranking us.” Pidge offered to lighten the mood. This made Hunk glare at them, “‘Pranking us’? So he got his sister, his very serious and stoic sister, to play a prank, a murder prank that would give us all a heart attack and make us constantly worried about him? And all of this could be a prank?”

 

Pidge cowered under his glare before Shiro stood up, “We should go get him.”

 

“It could be a prank, Shiro.” Allura said, “Pidge might be right.”

 

Hunk glowered at her as Keith stood up as well, “Even so, we should check on him.”

 

Hunk’s glare and the current atmosphere in the room made Allura give in, “Fine. I hope it’s not some sick prank.”

 

Hunk followed Shiro and Keith out the door and it closed with a slam behind Hunk. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s bad but pls don’t kill me cuz this was my first request :,)! You guys can request stuff too! Just comment on one of these request fics below and, depending on the fandom, I’ll write them for you! Anyway, hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!
> 
> Tumblr: realwindfalltreason


End file.
